Lightfeather's nightmare
by lightfeather5632
Summary: Lightfeather has a nightmare, and its a vision of her clans future. she must find the cat from her dream or Mistclan's future is lost.
1. The scent

Hey guys. ANOTHER F**KING STORY I F**KING WROTE IN CLASS! I HAVE WAY TOO MUCH FREE TIME!

* * *

Lightfeather gasped as the scent of death wafted up to her nose. It was so thick, plagued of sorrow, anger, and blood.

She recognized it.

the blood mixed with the faint smell of her clanmates.

Lightfeather's heart nearly burst out of her chest as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the source. She ended up at the edge of a grassy clearing.

All she could see from there was darkness. No bodies. No blood.

Was this some kind of joke? No one was her, but the scent still lingered.

She hesitantly stepped out and instantly slipped on the damp grass, still wet with dew.

Her paw was soaked with water and she looked down at it, but stopped, her eyes wide.

Water wasn't red.


	2. murderer revealed

Hey guys! I did a cliff hanger! FINALLY!

* * *

Lightfeather lay her eyes flat and stumbled back, shivering.

The blood washed against the tip off her claws and she backed up into a hard cold wall. She turned and saw a huge wall, stretching as far as her eyes could see.

She heard a crazed laugh and looked up to see night had fallen, the forest behind her fell silent.

Two pale yellow orbs of light drew her attention. They beaconed her closer, but something about them sent warning signals to her brain.

She ignored them and stepped forward. Lightning flashed and she jumped back, bristling.

The flash revealed the two lights as pale yellow eyes.

The owners pelt was all dark brown with midnight black stripes. His muzzle was splashed with blood.

Now Lightfeather knew.

He was the murderer.


	3. Prophecies

Hey guys, Sorry the other chappie was so short. This story has a lot of cliffhanger opportunities.

* * *

Lightfeather tried to run, to escape this horrible nightmare. But her paws felt like stone.

Lightning flashed to reveal the slain bodies of her friends and family. Redfall, Rainfall, Whitefire, Blackspot, Grassblaze, Moonshine, Moondew...None were breathing.

He was a murderer, completely coated like a new pelt of their blood.

Lightfeather choked back her tears and found her voice. "YOU MURDERER!" she shreiked.

But the tabby just smiled, showing jagged fangs stained with blood. His pupils dilated and he pounced in her direction, claws out.

Lightfeather was unable to even scream as his claws ripped through her fur.

The clearing muted and all she could see was his glaring yellow eyes.

But a voice clearly rang through her mind as the eyes disappeared.

_All the elements combined as one and then the path to death has begun._

_Steer clear of those who bear the dark, for they seek you out to shut you off._

_Lest you disobey these commands, this great evil WILL come to these lands._

_BEWARE THE SHADOWS._

* * *

__Okay, I'm really bad at ryhmes. DON'T HATE ME! I'M JUST STUPID!

Redfall: and demented.

Whitefire: And crazy.

Blackspot: AND hyper.

OH SHUT UP!


	4. Confession

Hey guys. I'm gonna have to ditch Mistclan deaths for a while since I now have like 5 stories to update.

Plus my friends still haven't responded.

The nightmare ends in this chappie.

STAY TUNED FOR MORE CRAP-THAT-I-RANDOMLY-COME-UP-WITH!

* * *

Lightfeather gasped and her eyes shot open. She shakily stood on her paws and looked every where for the cat. No blood, no bodies.

She let out a sigh of relief. '_Was it all a dream?' _

Rainfall slowly padded in, worry inscribed all over his facial expression. "Lightfeather? Are you alright? You seem a bit... frazzled..."

Lightfeather relaxed and let her fur settle down. "I... Its nothing." She mumbled.

"Whatever you say. But if you want to talk remember Were all here for you." He said.

He walked out of he cave and Lightfeather noted the mess of shredded moss around her. '_I'll have to clean up.'_

As she tided up she recalled what the voice said.

_All the elements combined as one, the path of death has begun? What in starclan does that mean?'_

She pushed it to the back of her mind and walked out.

She grabbed a cloud watcher from the fresh kill pile and absent minded began to eat.

She was aware of Moonshine sitting beside her.

'_Its got to mean something. But I've never seen that cat before. I wonder-' _

"Lightfeather? You there? Did you hear what I said?" Moonshine asked. She brushed her tail over Lightfeather's nose and she sneezed.

"Sorry, Moonshine. Just thinking, thats all." Moonshine gave Lightfeather that look that says: Okay, I'll pretend I get what your saying but I really don't get it.

"Okay... Well, anyway, I had a dream last night. I saw all of us. Dead." Moonshine shivered and Lightfeather froze.

"I smelt death and ran to a clearing whereI saw all of our clanmates, slain. Lightning flashed and There was a dark tabby in the middle, covered in blood. I heard someone speaking.

_All the elements combined as one and then the path to death has begun._

_Steer clear of those who bear the dark, for they seek you out to shut you off._

_Lest you disobey these commands, the great evil WILL come to this land._

And then The cat killed me and I woke up."

Lightfeather just stared at the Mistclan medicine cat, jaw hanging open and shock reflecting in her eyes.

"I had the same dream last night." She barely gasped out.

"Our dreams linked."

* * *

YYYEEEAAAHHHH! Lightfeather, did you leave telepathy on when you fell asleep?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was at Zebrastripe's sleepover. updating now, complain and die.

IF IM BEING MEAN, IM SORRY! I HAD EXACTLY 7 MINUTES OF SLEEP LAST NIGHT! KATELYN WOULDN'T SUT UP!

* * *

Moonshine's full bristled and her eyes widened. "what!? But how is that possible?!"

Lightfeather looked down. "Maybe I accidentally left telepathy on and you shared my dream."

"No. This was a vision, not a dream. Starclan would have turned off telepathy if they didn't want others knowing. This is real. They are trying to tell us to do something. And we both have a part in it."

Lightfeather finished the cloud watcher and stood to her feet.

"Well, what shall we do?"

"We must find this cat."

* * *

Short cahpter. As a I'm sorry I'll do another. I'm currently also doing math and working on a picture for this story, SO PATIENCE PEOPLE!

Moonshine: NEVER!


	6. The dimensional caves

hey guys. BACK AGAIN! Listening to Lux Aeterna. AWESOME ORCHESTRA! I PLAY VIOLA!

* * *

Lightfeather, Moonshine, Redfall, and Rainfall all stood before the Never free forest.

Moonshine looked incredibly nervous and kept shifting her weight.

Redfall gulped and Rainfall looked like he was on death row but trying to act brave.

Lightfeather was extremely good at hiding her emotions and put on an emotionless mask. Yet, on the inside she was panicking.

They wandered inside and huddled together, Lightfeather leading.

Redfall was shivering and Lightfeather pressed reassuringly against her side.

We saw a dim light coming from the heart of the forest and heard lightfeather's voice in our minds.

'_It might be a trap. stay close.' _We nodded and walked up to the glow.

It appeared to be a cave. Lightfeather's body began flashing and she drew forward.

"T-The dimensional caves..." She whispered, before bolting away from the group inside.

We ran after and called her name, but she ignored us.

She grew brighter with every step she took, and lit up the whole cave.

We reached the last chamber when Lightfeather finally stopped.

She stood before a glowing amber orb that seemed to whisper a thousand voices.

Who's, we were not sure. We couldn't understand them.

Lightfeather's pov:

The voices... they called for me. "_Lightfeather... Lightfeather... Its us... The very first dimensional warriors. Stay true to yourself. Touch the light. Your powers must be unlocked..."_

__"Unlocked? They are unlocked." I called.

I heard Rainfall call for me worriedly and try to run over but glowing blue crystals burst out of the ground and blocked his path.

I kept my eyes on the light. Causiosly. I slowly stepped forward and tapped it lightly with my nose.

It glowed brightly and was warm.

I hugged it to my chest and felt the warmth engulf me. Then It spread through my limbs, the very tip of my tail, the edges of my claws.

Then a cooling sensation came over me and the light was gone.

I felt refreshed.

I stuck out a paw and a portal opened in front of me. Somehow, it felt... natural.

I heard Redfall screaming my name and walked towards the crystals.

I looked up.

It stretched to the ceiling.

There was no way I could fly over.

'_I wish this crystal would move. Sink back into the earth.'_

I imagined he crystals falling back into the ground and surprisingly enough, they did.

'_What was that? Now I can move crystals?' _

_"Yes. Your powers... You can do any thing... Take advantage of these powers and set darkshadow on the right path before its too late. You must..._

_You must...'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry its not an update. **

**I may discontinue this story and delete it.**

**Should I?**

**Please review an answer but don't PM me cuz I don't check my email.**


End file.
